Coração de avô
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Coração de avô é que nem de mãe: sempre cabe mais um! Melkor X Mairon e alguns casais originais.


_**Coração de avô**_

\- É a minha cara! Veja, não é a minha cara?

Melkor segurava ao bebê no colo com ternura. Mairon o olhava e pensava que era parecido com Moriel, não exatamente com Melkor. Mas Melkor também era muito parecido com Moriel, portanto... dava na mesma.

Lossiel, alguns meses antes, tivera gêmeos. Porém, uma menina viera com os cabelos brancos dela própria e o outro, o menino... viera com os cabelos negros, que tanto caracterizavam a parte da família de Melkor.

Agora o avô não parava de se vangloriar. Afinal, aqueles netos eram puros ainur e além disso, aquele viera tão parecido consigo e com Moriel.

Ambos os pais decidiram-se por colocar nos bebês o nome de Alkar no menino e Alkarë na menina.

Como ambos, Moriel e Lossiel, eram ainur, o parto fora bastante fácil. Mairon tivera um parto muito difícil de Moriel, justamente por ele puxar a essência vala de seu pai, e pelo fato de Mairon ser maia. Já Lossiel não tivera esse problema e tudo transcorrera bem.

Só restava saber o que ocorreria no parto de Mairen.

Afinal, o bebê de Mairen era híbrido de maia com elda. E o vala negro teria, mais uma vez, de lembrar que aquela criança era fruto do relacionamento que ela tivera com Maedhros, seu anterior inimigo.

Mas ele tentava não pensar nisso. Estava tão contente ao ser "avô coruja", que nem pensou mais em tal assunto. Até o dia em que Mairen passou a ter as dores de parto.

Todos foram para a residência onde ela estava morando com o esposo. No quarto, ficaram apenas as mulheres - Mairon conseguiu entrar de mulher mesmo assim, embora sua essência fosse primordialmente masculina. Melkor tentou fazer o mesmo, mas o consorte o repeliu.

\- Sossegue. É uma reunião só de mulheres.

\- Mas Mairon, eu posso virar mulher também!

\- Não é tão simples. Sempre foi muito mais "macho" do que "fêmea", vindo a se tornar mulher para realizarmos, ern... "aquelas" fantasias que você já sabe.

\- Se posso me tornar mulher pras fantasias, posso fazê-lo para ver o parto de meu neto também!

\- Melhor não.

\- E por que não?!

\- Ora... você já está cuidando de Alkar. Deixe que Moriel cuide de Alkarë e você de Alkar, enquanto eu, Lossiel e as demais mulheres cuidemos do parto de Mairen, sim?

\- Isso é uma desculpa pra me deixar de fora! Eu fiquei no seu parto do Moriel, e no seu parto do Meren, e no parto da Lossiel... mesmo estando num fána masculino!

\- Ah... é que você odeia eldar! E só de ver a Nerdanel lá dentro, que é elda, bem como a seu neto meio-elda, pode surtar, sei lá! Você é imprevisível! Já eu me controlo!

Antes que o vala negro conseguisse responder, Mairon entrou novamente no quarto onde estavam as demais mulheres e Mairen se preparava para dar à luz.

O vala negro se sentou, aborrecido, e continuou a ninar a Alkar, conversando com o menino como se ele o entendesse.

\- Também, veja só, cismam de me deixar de fora de tudo! Mas também, já basta você ser a minha cara! Não é? Eu não preciso saber como está o filho do elda!

Apesar de falar daquela forma, estava claramente ansioso pelo fim do parto. Ali fora, só estavam Moriel com Alkarë - a menina gêmea de Alkar - e Meren estava lá fora a fumar - como sempre.

Pareceu transcorrer uma eternidade, quando Melkor começou a andar pela sala preocupado, quando enfim Nerdanel e Mairon, tidas como "matriarcas" de cada uma das famílias - embora Mairon nem sempre fosse mulher - vieram com a criança nos braços.

\- É um menino.

Melkor foi até elas e viu... um menino bem pequenininho, porém com os cabelos vermelhos despontando já na cabecinha.

\- Cabelos vermelhos?! Não veio nem com os cabelos de Mairon, veio com os do elda?!

\- Ele é filho do elda - disse Mairon na maior naturalidade, pensando que até mesmo Nerdanel poderia se ofender pois era ela quem dava o tom dos cabelos vermelhos à família Curufinwë - inclusive a Maedhros, o pai da criança.

\- Mesmo assim! Cabelo vermelho! Essa é boa!

Mas com mais raiva ainda ficou ao ver que, no quarto onde nascera a criança, também se encontravam Fëanor e Maedhros, os quais logicamente viram a todo o parto.

\- Eles também são homens! E viram o parto! Por que eu e Moriel não?!

\- Vocês iam ficar muito nervosos ao ver o parto de um meio-elda - atalhou Mairon.

\- Moriel é racional e controlado! Ele não ia ficar com raiva!

E agora? Como iam dizer que na verdade excluíram a Moriel também somente para dar uma desculpa para Melkor não ver o parto do meio-elda?

O vala sequer esperou que alguém respondesse. Simplesmente pegou a Alkar e saiu andando da casa.

\- Meu filho! - exclamou Lossiel, ao ver que Melkor de fato levava a seu bebê embora.

\- Deixe - consolou Mairon - Ele saiu com a criança, mas não fará mal á mesma. Apenas está... frustrado e impetuoso, como sempre! Mas logo ele volta.

Algum tempo se passou e o vala negro não voltou. Preocupados, Moriel e Lossiel foram procurá-lo mas sem sucesso. Apenas após um tempo, quando todos tanto da família Bauglir quanto da família Curufinwë estavam procurando a Melkor, foi que Mairon entrou no quarto que era de ambos e o viu lá dentro, abraçado com o bebê.

\- Porque você é ainu. Você não é elda, que nem o outro lá! E eu vi seu parto. Você é igualzinho o Moriel e eu, e não tem a cabeleira sem vergonha dos eldar!

Mairon pigarreou na porta do quarto, para dar a entender que tinha gente olhando. Melkor se ergueu, mas sem dar grandes mostras de contentamento ou mesmo surpresa.

\- Ah, estão aí?

\- Sim. E queremos mostrar a si o bebê de Mairen e Maedhros.

\- Pois se nem quiseram que eu visse o parto!

\- Agora já passou. Veja, Mairen e Maedhros decidiram lhe dar o nome de Angionn. "O filho do ferro".

\- Sei. Ora... veja-me ele aqui!

Lossiel então tomou a Alkar dos braços de Melkor e depois Mairon deu a ele o neto meio-elda. Ele o tomou e disse:

\- Espere. Ele tem os meus olhos?!

De fato, os olhos da criança eram verdes. Na verdade eram os olhos de Mairen, mas enfim...

\- Sim, ele tem - disse Mairon.

\- E não é que ele tem algo do avô, afinal de contas?!

Todos sorriram. Afinal Melkor não ficara assim tão mal ao ter um neto meio-elda!

Tomando aos três bebês - Angionn, Alkar e Alkarë, todos os membros de ambas as famílias se foram e deixaram a Melkor e Mairon sozinhos outra vez.

\- Veja Mairon, enfim temos netos! E três! Pensávamos ser somente dois!

\- Sim... e agora finalmente você vai dar um tempo no sexo, tendo três crianças com as quais se entreter!

\- Ah, mas não mesmo... à noite, quando eles voltarem para as casas dos pais, você pertence a mim... minha puta!

Mairon sorriu. Apesar de serem avós, por serem ainur jamais envelheciam... e por isso tinham ambas as vantagens da sabedoria e da pujança. Bom para ambos, que podiam fazer tudo o que desejavam e muito mais, apesar de serem avós.

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Eeeeeee, mais uma fic finalizada!_

 _Sobre os nomes dos netos, quem os deu a eles foi Yaremi Ivens. Ela me ajudou muito com as fics Angbang, inclusive traduzindo algumas ao espanhol. Inclusive a personagem Mairen também é de criação dela. Aí a gente mistura e dá esses plots loucos, rssss!_

 _E por falar em plot louco, enfim parece que as fics desse casal estão ficando mais "família" e menos "porn". Mas eles nunca dispensam uma bem dada, mesmo que não seja narrado por inteiro, rssss!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
